


they were the devil's children

by MidnightBlueMoon, shelton-devers (MidnightBlueMoon)



Series: Jeronica Week Summer 2018 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/shelton-devers
Summary: The police files say that he is the mad one, and she is the cold one. But they have never seen the pair ponder over blueprints, markers in hands. They have never seen the way Veronica handles a gun, and they have never seen Jughead approximate the time for their coups. They don’t knowthem.





	they were the devil's children

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _Jeronica Week - Day Four: Partners In Crime_.
> 
> I skipped _Day Three: Famous_ , but I plan on writing that fic one day.

She is handcuffed to the table, but the only thing she worries about is her partner. Veronica wants to scream and to kick, to break something and to burn the world down until she finds Jughead. But, funnily enough, even after all these years, the lessons her parents taught her are not forgotten. So she sits, waiting patiently for a police officer to show up while her whole being searches for her partner.

She doesn’t know that Jughead is in the room next to her, demanding to see her. He’s raging, shouting because the thought of losing her crawls under his skin. Jughead could never handle authority well, and the truth is, their life as criminals has not helped with that. So he calls for her, ignoring the police officers, twisting his hands hoping he might slip through one.

The police files say that he is the mad one, and she is the cold one. But they have never seen the pair ponder over blueprints, markers in hands. They have never seen the way Veronica handles a gun like it’s her favorite purse and they have never seen Jughead approximate the time for their coups. They just don’t know _them_.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from Georgie Fame's _Ballad Of Bonnie And Clyde_.


End file.
